Alex Grimes
by Belladonna Dixon
Summary: Despiertas en una habitación desconocida. Como miembro de una familia que solo existe en la tv. Ahora debes sobrevivir al fin del mundo como lo conoces. Nosotros somos los muertos vivientes.
1. Chapter 1

**NA: Me encanta The walking dead Así que tenía que escribirlo! Si hay errores por ahí lo lamento.**

 **The walking dead no me pertenece solo mi oc y Minho es de Maze Runner.**

Muchos soñamos con lo que haríamos en un apocalípsis zombie. Planeas que harías, las armas que tendrías y adonde irías. Prácticamente dices que serás la personas que más viviría en un posible apocalípais. Pero siendo realistas. Si eso llegar a pasar de seguro serias el primero en morir, el primer infectado. Pasaría hambre. Tendrás miedo. Estarias solo y asustado. Tu única arma sería un cuchillo de cocina que temblaria en tus manos. Caerias en la presión y te acabarías matando si es que no lo hacen los Zombies.

Es fácil imaginarte en un entorno que probablemente jamás va a pasar. Peor y si ocurriera? Si terminarás en medío de un AZ en un programa de televisión junto con las personas a las que le pasa toda la maldita trama? Que harías? Sabiendo que en unos días tu perfecta familia feliz se vería envuelta en un mundo plagado de violencia, muerte y sangre?

The walking dead

Poco a poco recuperó la conciencia, no recordaba quedarme dormida. Cuando abrir los ojos estaba recostada en lo que creía que era mi cama. Me senté y me talle los ojos con las manos mientras bostezaba.  
Cuando miro al rededor no estaba en mi habitación. Esta era de color azul obscuro y estaba cubierto con varias fotografías de personas que no conocía. Me pare rápidamente de la cama e intente no entrar en pánico.  
 _Bien tranquila, de seguro tomaste mucho anoche y terminaste en la casa de algún chico... O una chica de nuevo._

Me acerque a el escritorio que estaba en la habitación y una fotografía llamo mi atención, en ella se encontraban 3 personas que reconocería donde fuera. Eran Rick Grimes y su familia. La cuarta persona era una chica que no reconocía. Tenía el cabello negro y ojos grises. Supuse que sería una fan de The walking dead y se había tomado esa foto con el elenco.

La voz de una mujer sonó fuera de mi habitación.

-Alex llegarás tarde a la escuela!

-Ya voy mamá!. - Respondí inconscientemente. Que mierda. Mientas caminaba a la puerta pase por un espejo y lo que vi me dejo congelada un momento. Ahí en el espejo se podía ver el reflejo de la misma chica que estaba en la foto. Podía ver su cara, mi cara asustada y girite.

Un segundo después Carl Grimes entro con una espátula de metal en la mano.

-Alex! Que pasa?. - Pregunto mirando a todos lados en mi habitación.- Y por que me miras como si nunca me hubieras visto? Alex?

-Que mierda?. - _Que carajos esta pasando!_

-Porque gritaste?. - Pregunto Carl

-Había una araña?. - Respondí lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Es en serio? Una araña! Creí que alguien había entrado a la casa!. -Dijo enojado.

-Lo siento si? Me asuste y... Espera. Pensaste que alguien había entrado a robar y lo primero que tomaste para defenderme fue una espátula? Jajaja mi héroe. - Seguí riéndome de él y la cara de Carl se puso roja. No se si por enojo o por vergüenza jaja pero no me importa seguí riendo.

-Callate! Tu gritaste por un araña! Tienes 16! Y te dan miedo las arañas!

Con eso fue el quien empezó a reír de mi cuando me le quede mirando.

Lo empuje fuera de mi habitación.

-Callate enano! . - Y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Con eso me fui al armario de la habitación y me cambie para la escuela. Lo que era muy raro, había terminado mis estudios hace unos 3 años. Me puse unos pantalones rasgados en las rodillas, una blusa roja que decía "que estas mirando idiota " una chaqueta de cuero negra que tenía una capucha y unos converse rojos. Tome una mochila de mensajero que estaba en una silla y la llene con libros que supongo que ocuparía. Puse mi Laptop en la mochila y salí. Baje las escaleras y fui a donde se escuchaba ruido. En la cocina se encontraba Lori Grimes haciendo el desayuno. Carl estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo cereal.

-Por fin, creímos que te había comido esa araña!.- Lori o mi madre? Comento intentando no reírse.

-Ha ha que graciosa. -Mi cuerpo se movía solo, me aserque a ella y la bese en la mejilla. - Buenos días mamá.

-Buenos días cariño, quieres café?

\- Si porfavor.- En lo que Lori se volteo para servirme café le di un zape a Carl que se seguía riendo. - Callate!. - Le susurró. Carl intento regresarme el golpe pero era más alta que el y no pudo.

-Inténtalo de nuevo cuando crescas enano!.- Me reí de él.

-Mamá Alex me esta molestando!. - _Maldito chismoso!_

-Alex deja a tu hermano en paz! Y siéntate a desayunar!

-Si mamá.- me senté de inmediato, Lori Grimes puede ser muy intimidante.

Carl me saco la lengua y se rió cuando yo hice lo mismo. Cuando terminó se levantó y dijo que iría por sus cosas y que no me fuera sin el.

-Gracias Alex. - Lori dijo mientras tomaba mi mano sobre la mesa y le daba un apretón. - Carl no se ah reído mucho desde que Rick tuvo el accidente.

Así que Rick ya esta en coma. Es una lástima me habría gustado conocerlo. Espera... Eso significa que pronto comenzará el apocalípsis.

-No te preocupes mamá. Pronto todo se arreglará, papá volverá y seremos una familia de nuevo. - No se que me hizo decir eso. Pero no le di importancia, pero note que cuando mencione que Rick volvería los ojos de Lori se llenaron de culpa. No tuve que preguntareme mucho a que se debía. La razón entro en la cocina en ese momento.

-Buenos días! . - Shane el mejor amigo de mi padre y futuro asesino se sentó a lado de mi madre. - Buenos días Alex.

-Buenos días Shane. - Respondí cortante. Al parecer Shane no le agrada a Alex, lo que es genial np debo fingir que lo soporto. - Dile a Carl que lo espero en el auto.- Le dije a mi madre mientras me levantaba y salia de la casa.

Genial, creí que lo de Shane y Lori comenzaba después de que iniciaba el apocalípsis! Tenia pocos recuerdos de Alex y uno de ellos era regresar de una fiesta y ver a mi madre, no, a Lori besando a Shane en la cocina. Se separaron cundo me vieron y mi madre me dijo que estaba hebria y que no era nada. Eso fue hace una semana y desde entonces me comportó así con Shane. Según mis recuerdos Rick tuvo el accidente hace casi un mes. En TWD Rick despierta en 2 meses (creo) pero no se si es dos meses después de que inicia el apocalípsis o si me quedan solo días para que inicie.

Deje de pensar en eso cuando Carl subió al coche, era un Mustang 67 color negro y tenia dos franjas de carreras color blanco. Cuando lo encendí recuerdos de mi y Rick me llegaron a la mente. Al parecer me gusta la mecánica. Rick me ayudó a reconstruir esta belleza.

Carl iba en silencio con los audífonos puestos mientras lo conducía a la secundaria. De repente en una luz roja recordé que yo no sabía conducir y lo estaba haciendo sin problemas. No le di importancia y seguí conduciendo. Cuando estacione el auto detuve a Carl antes de que saliera.

-Que? .- Respondió molesto

-Sabes que si quieres hablar de papá puedes hablar conmigo verdad?. - De inmediato se congeló y parecía que iba a llorar.

-Mamá no creo que se despierte verdad?. - Pregunto

-Por que dices eso?

-Las escuche discutir hace unos días.- Recordé de que hablaba, al parecer discutí con Lori hace unos días por lo del beso con Shane.

-No piensa eso, solo esta dolida. No te preocupes por eso! Papá estará bien. - Le di un abrazo que me devolvió al instante. - Ahora sal de mi auto! Y no le digas a nadie que venias conmigo por que voy a negarlo!. - Carl salió riendo del auto y gritó "Adiós Alex"

Maldito enano de 12 años, si no recuerdo mal en los cómic tenía 8 años que no párese una buena edad para todo lo que tendrá que soportar. En fin salí del auto y camine a clases. Hable con algunas personas que supongo eran mis amigos.

En la hora del almuerzo un chico me tomo del brazo y me llevo al patio.

-Minho! Creí que estabas enfermo!.- Al parecer Minho es mi mejor amigo aquí. -Solo fue un resfriado. Pero no importa. Debes de ver esto! .

Nos sentimos en una mesa. Minho saco una tablet de su mochila y me mostró un video. En el mostraba a un hombre siendo atravesado por balas y seguir caminando como si nada. El video era de los Ángeles. Ya estaba iniciando.

-Genial no?. - Dijo Minho mientras comentaba el video.

-De cuando es el video?

-De hace unos días por que?. - Minho respondió si dejar de comentar.

No respondí. Cuanto tiempo tenemos? Cuanto antes de que todo se valla la mierda? Mi respiración se aceleró. Sentía el sudor en mi cara.

-Oye Alex! Estas bien? . - Minho aprecio frente a mi. - Estas teniendo otro ataque? Donde esta tu inhalador?.

Minho comenzó a revisar mis bolsillo hasta que encontró el inhalador en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Se lo arrebate de las manos y lo puse en mi boca, en cuanto lo use mi respiración se estabilizó.

-Ya estas mejor?.- Yo solo asentí con la cabeza. - Lo siento Alex! De saber que reaccionarias así no te habría mostrado el video!.

En verdad se veía culpable y como pude respondo.

-Esta... Esta bien Minho. - Respondo tomando el aliento. - Solo me sorprendió el video.

-También me sorprendió la primera vez que lo vi. Pero vamos! De seguro es falso! Eso no es posible!

Minho solo se rió. La campana sonó y se fue corriendo diciendo que no podía llegar tarde otra vez a biología.

Yo me quede sentada sin poder moverme, ya había comenzado. Cualquier duda que hubiera tenido sobre el tiempo que quedaba se había ido. En poco tiempo el mundo terminará y probablemente moriría. La humanidad como la conocía terminaría. Las personas se matarían unos a otros. Sería matar o morir! Perderíamos nuestra humanidad, dejaríamos de vivir para comenzar a sobrevivir... Seríamos los muertos vivientes.


	2. Chapter 2

**NA: The walking dead no me pertenece. Tampoco Nick y Alicia Clark! Son propiedad de fear TWD. Solo Alex y la trama son míos.**

 **Chapter 2: Esperando**

Después de que las clases terminaron decidí lleve a Carl a casa y le dije que le dijera a Lori que llegaría más tarde.

Resulta que tengo un trabajo. A 30 minutos de King County se encontraba un campo de tiro. El mismo en el que Rick me llevo a los 12 años para enseñarme a disparar. Carl es un niño de mamá tanto como yo soy una niña de papá. Tenía recuerdos de varios momentos con Rick, desde enseñarme a disparar a reparar mi auto. Admiro mucho a Rick. Y quería ser policía cuando creciera gracias a él. Incluso tengo una Colt Python escondida en mi habitación que me regalo hace un año. Cuando le dije que quería ser policía. Me dijo que si mi mamá se enteraba de que la tenia negaría saber de donde salio.

Cuando llege al trabajo Bob, mi jefe, me recibió. Me dijo que limpiará las armas y hiciera el inventario de las municiones y me dejo sola. A una adolescente de 16 que sabía que el mundo se plegaria de Zombies. Tengo tanta puta suerte!

Pasaron unas dos horas y había terminado. Le dije a Bob que si podía tirar un rato y dijo que si. Cuando estaba por elegir un arma mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo saque de mi bolsillo y revise la pantalla.

Alicia C. Llamando

El teléfono siguió sonando, pero no respondía, me quede mirando la foto que aparecía en el celular. Era una imagen de Alycia Debnam. Pero que mierda! Por que me esta llamando! Alicia Clark! de fear TWD! WTF! El teléfono dejo de sonar y me tranquilize un poco. Peor no duro mucho ya que volvió a sonar.

Carajo! Deslizó la pantalla para responder.

-Hola?.

-Alex! Escucha, no se que esta pasando pero se suspendieron las clases. Al parecer ahí un virus enfermando a todos. - Bueno mierda. Ya inicio. - Mamá dice que esta bien que viaje antes. ¿A tu madre no le importa cierto?

-No, no creo que le importe. - Respondí sin pensar. - Cuando llegarán? . -

¿Cuando llegarán? Alicia y Nick? Según los recuerdos de Alex conoció a Alicia cuando tenía 13 años, al parecer su padre vive en aquí. Ella y Nick vienen cada cierto tiempo. Habíamos quedado de ir a un concierto en unas semanas en Atlanta y ella se quedaría en mi casa y Nick con su padre.

-En unos 3 días estaremos ahí. - Alicia respondió. - Mamá y Travis saldrán de viaje en una semana. Nos quedaremos con papá dos meses hasta que las cosas se calmen.

Pero eso no pasará. Todo el mundo va a morir.

-Me tengo que ir. Tengo una cita con Matt. Te veré en 3 días Alex! Te quiero!

-También yo. - Y con eso colgó.

Genial, el que yo este aquí acaba de joder la historia de fear TWD. No llevo ni un día aquí y ya estoy jodiendo todo. Bueno al menos Alicia y Nick son mis personajes favoritos de fear.

Salí del trabajo a las 6 de la tarde después de cerrar. Si, Bob dejo a una niña de 16 cerrar el lugar. Me dijo que por la extraña gripe que había el lugar cerraría unas semanas. Me quede con las llaves del lugar. Si esta mierda inicia estaré parada.

Llegue a casa a las 8 después de pasar al centro comercial y comprar algunas cosas. Entre ellos unos radios de gran alcance, linternas recargables, un cargador solar y unas botas de combate. Unos audífonos. Y varias cosas más. Pase al Wallmart y compre varios galones de agua, comida enlatada y varios kits de primeros auxilios. Lo cargue a la tarjeta de mi padre que es sólo para emergencias. Un apocalípsis zombie entra en esa categoría. Casi sobrecargo la tarjeta pero el mundo se jodera en unos días así que no importa. Deje todo en el campo de tiro.

Entre a casa y Shane hablaba con mi madre. Le dije que Alicia llegaría en tres días. Lori me pregunto que si quería cenar, le dije que no tenía hambre y subí a mi habitación. Me tire en la cama y me puse a pensar en que aria una vez que inicie todo esto. Podría irme con Shane y mi familia hacia Atlanta pero con Alicia y Nick aquí no se que hacer. También está Minho y mi padre. Se que va a despertar y no quisiera que despertará solo.

Tenía que hablar con Minho. Saque mi teléfono y marque su numero. Sonó un par de veces y contesto.

-Hey Alex!. - Respondió.

-Minho, estas ocupado? . - Pregunte. Se podían escuchar disparos y la voz de Minho maldiciendo.

-Eh, si, espera, te podré en altavoz... Listo! Estoy jugando Call of Duty.

Genial. No creo que escuche si esta distraído con el juego. Bueno. Siempre podemos hablar mañana.

-Alicia llegare en 3 días.

-Que? En serio?! Cuando te llamo? Te hablo de mi?!. - Su voz llego del teléfono emocionado.

Minho tiene un enamoramiento por Alicia desde que los presente hace un año. Fue antes de que saliera con Matt pero como ella vivía en los Ángeles siguieron como amigos.

-Si hablamos de ti por horas! Jajaja le conté de como casi te ahogas en la piscina de la escuela. Casi cae a tus pies. -Respondí riendo.

-Ha ha que graciosa! No le dijiste eso verdad!

-Claro que no! Jaja no soy tan mala amiga. Pero no hablamos mucho, solo me dijo que llegarían antes.

-Nick también viene?. - Minho y Nick no se llevaba tan bien. No era nada grave pero con los antecedentes de Nick con las drogas los padres de Minho no querían que estuviera serca de él.

-Si, también vendrá. Pero se quedara con su padre.

Nick y yo nos llevamos bien. A veces me llama en la madrugada cuando cree que tendrá una recaída. Hablamos por unas horas hasta que se calma. No se ha dorogado en casi 7 meses y eso para el ya es un logro.

-Genial. Oye me encantaría segur hablando pero...

-Esta bien, sigue jugando! Llamaré a mi otro mejor amigo! Vete a jugar tu estúpido juego!

-Jaja fuiste tu quien me obsesióno con el! Jaja nos vemos mañana Alex.

Temíne la llamada y use mi Laptop para revisar Facebook. Por suerte mi sesión estaba abierta, por si mi contraseña no era la misma aquí. Revise varias fotografías, al parecer conozco a mucha gente pero solo considero a Minho mi amigo, a parte de el y Alicia no hablo con mucha gente. Ser hija del sheriff del pueblo asusta a muchos.

Cuando me cambie para dormir me acosté en mi cama con mi teléfono y me puse a buscar sobre el extraño virus que se soltó en el país. Quería saber cuanto tiempo quedaba. Encontré un foro donde varias personas comentaban. Algunos ya hablaban de personas que demoraban a otras. Alguno menciono la palabra zombie pero solo lo llamaron loco.

Seguí investigando y llegue a una pagina que hablaba de otros países. Algunos ya habían cerrado fronteras y cancelado todos los vuelos. Registros de personas desaparecidas estaban por todo Internet. Después de un rato apague el teléfono y lo conecte al cargador. Me recoste en mi cama. Me quedaban al menos una semana de normalidad y pensaba disfrutarla. Después de un rato me quede dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

**The walking dead no me pertenece tampoco los personajes de fear mencionados.**

 **Chapter 3 _Feliz cumpleaños Alex_**

La siguiente semana paso rápido. A los 3 días Alicia llego y se quedó en mi casa 2 días, después se fue a casa de su padre. Salimos con Minho unos días y hablamos por varias horas. De todo y de nada. Minho no dejaba de mirar a Alicia cuando creía que no estaba mirando pero no es el chico más sutil del mundo así que en varias ocasiones nos reímos de él.

Mañana es mi cumpleaños, tendré 17. No estoy muy feliz ya que no tengo nada que celebrar. Pero bueno. Fui a clases y después a trabajar. Carl me envió un mensaje de que se quedaría con unos amigos. Yo iba a salir con Alicia y Nick pero tuvieron que cancelar por una cena con su padre y su esposa.

Cuando llegue a casa las luces estaban apagadas, creí que no había nadie. Subí a mi habitación, pero antes de entrar unos ruidos en la habitación de mis padres me llamaron la atención.

Me acerque más y en cuanto escuche lo que pasaba me enoje y entre en la habitación.

-Me están jodiendo? No pudieron al menos esperar más de un mes para empezar a coger?

Ahí en la cama de mi padre estaban Lori y Shane. Cuando entre Lori se quito a Shane de encima y se cubrió con las mantas.

-Alex! Esto no es... - la interrumpí.

-Esto no es lo que parece? En serio? Por que parece que el mejor amigo de mi padre te estaba follando! Que demonios! Esta es su cama!

Shane ya se había vestido. Y se me acerco.

-Esta bien Alex, calmate y deja de gritarle a tu madre.

-Tu no me hables idiota! Mi padre es tu mejor amigo!

-Rick probablemente no despertará. Tu madre tiene derecho a...

-A que? A tener sexo contigo cuando mi padre sigue en una cama de hospital? Vete a la mierda! Y largate de mi casa!

-Alex cálmate. - Lori se me acerco después de ponerce una bata e intento tocarme pero me aparte.

-No me toques! Que hubiera pasado de a ver sido Carl el que entro por esa puerta? No eres más que una pu..- Mi cara giro violentamente hacia la izquierda. Lleve la mano a mi mejilla y mire a Shane que tenía la mano levantada. Mi madre se quedó en shock.

-No le hables así a tu madre! Vete a tu habitación!. -

Maldito! Con un movimiento rápido le di un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Se inclinó por el golpe y le di un puñetazo en la cara. Shane cayó al suelo y mi madre se arrodilló junto a él.

Salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras. Lori me llamaba pero no escuche. Me subí a mi auto y conduje al único lugar que quería estar en ese momento. Llegue al hospital y de inmediato me dirijo a la habitación de mi padre.

Me senté en la silla junto a su cama abrazando mis rodillas y me puse a llorar. Llore por mi familia. Por mis amigos. Llore por todo lo que iba a perder.

Cuando desperté eran las 4 ía varios mensajes y llamadas escuchaban disparos fuera de la habitación. De la nada la puerta se abrió y Shane entro.

-Rápido Alex! Debemos irnos!. - Dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y me llevaba a la puerta.

-Que? Espera! Que esta pasando Shane?. - Me solté de su brazo. Se volteo a verme y hablo.

-Algo está pasando. Algo malo. Están hablando de evacuar la ciudad. Hay que irnos!. - Intento tomarme de nuevo peor me alejo.

-Espera! Que pasara con mi padre? No voy a dejarlo!

Shane se paso una mano por el pelo mientras suspiraba.

-No hay tiempo Alex! Le dije a tu madre que te llevaría a casa! Ahora vámonos!.- Me saco de la habitación y puso una camilla en la puerta de mi padre.

Afuera de la habitación era un caos. Los militares le disparaban a la gente. Fueran walkers o no. Shane me arrasrro por el hospital. Al pasar a una pequeña multitud que quería salir me soltó la mano. Intenté encontrarlo pero no pude, salí del hospital y era aun peor, había coches en llamas y la gente corría de un lado a otro. De repente algo me tiro al suelo. Sobre mi había un walker! sostuve mis brazos en sus hombros intentando evitar que me mordiera. Gire la cabeza hacia la derecha y vi a Shane. Venia hacia mi pero de repente se detuvo. Lo mire y reconocía la mirada. El maldito bastardo se dio la vuelta y se fue! Me dejo! ME DEJO A MORIR!

Cuando estaba por perder todas las fuerzas y rendirme a lo inevitable alguien golpeó al walker de mi.

-Alex! Estas bien?. - La voz de Alicia sonó a mi lado. Me ayudó a sentarme y sostuvo mi cara entre sus manos. -Hey cariño mírame! Alex! Minho ayúdame!

Los dos me levantaron del suelo. Cuando estuve de pie Alicia me abrazo.

-Hay que salir de aquí!. - La voz de Nick se escuchó a unos metros. Lo mire y estaba con un bate de metal y el walker que estaba sobre mi con la cabeza destrozada.

-Mi auto esta ahí. - Por fin encontré mi voz.

Fuimos a mi auto y deje a Alicia y Nick en su casa. Les dije que fueran al campo de tiro, que hay nos runieramos. Después fui con Minho a su casa. Las calles eran un caos. Como pudo pasar esto en unas horas? Estaba por amanecer. Llegamos a su casa y bajamos del auto. Spike su perro estaba fuera de la casa ladrando hacia el interior. Minho corrio a su casa. Antes de seguro tome una llave del auto por si nos encontramos problemas.

Cuando entre Minho estaba en el suelo llorando sobre el cuerpo de su madre. Tenía un disparo en la cabeza. Su padre estaba a unos metros sosteniéndo un arma.

-LA MATASTE! Por que lo hiciste!

Minho seguía llorando. Su padre levantó el arma y le apunto a la cabeza. -El mundo está perdido! Estoy haciendo lo que un buen padre haría! Salvar a mi familia!. - La mirada en su cara estaba pérdida. -No te preocupes Minho no dolerá nada y después estarás con tu madre.

Estaba tan concentrado en Minho que no noto que me coloque detrás de él. Lo golpeó en la cabeza con la llave y callo al suelo inconsciente.

-Hay que irnos Minho! Levántate!. - Me acerque a levantarlo pero me alejo con la mano.

-Para que? El tiene razón el mundo se acabo! Solo quiero estar con mi familia!

Le di una bofetada y le grite

-No seas idiota! Hay que salir! No te atrevas a dejarme sola en este mundo de mierda Minho!. - También había comenzado a llorar. -Por favor! Vámonos!

Minho no dijo nada por unos minutos. Me había resignado a perder a mi mejor amigo. Me puse de pie y camine hacia la puerta.

-Espera!. - Minho se puso de pie y creí por un segundo que vendría conmigo pero no fue así.

Se movió por la casa y volvió con una katana con la empuñadura de color azul con negro. Tenía un listón color rojo. Me la entrego con un abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Alex.- Con eso volvió a lado de su madre.

 _Adiós Alex._

 _Adiós Minho._

Salí de la casa llorando. Había un walker que tenía acorralado a spike. Desenbaine la katana y me acerque al walker, cuando me vio comenzó a caminar hacia mi. Lo decapite con la katana. Me acerque a mi auto y abrir la puerta del acompañante.

-Spike!. - Llame y el perro corrio al auto. Cundo entro cerré la puerta y subía al otro lado. Encendí el auto y me fui a mi casa.

Cuando llegue la puerta estaba abierta y varias cosas habían desparecido. Las fotografías en las paredes se habían ido. No quedaba nada. Mi familia se había ido. Cerré todas las puertas y ventanas. Me tire en el suelo y empeze a llorar. Por mi familia. Por Minho. Por todo el mundo. Spike se quedó a mi lado intentado consolarme. Estuve así por horas hasta que me arrastre a mi habitación cogi la Payton del armario y me acosté en mi cama. No quería más que nada ponerla en mi cabeza y jalar el gatillo. Tenía miedo. Estaba sola y no quería vivir en un mundo así. No podía hacerlo. Solo quería que acabará.

Me senté en mi cama recargando me en la cabecera. Lleve la pistola a mi cabeza y jale el gatillo.

 _Feliz cumpleaños Alex._


End file.
